


Honey of The Honeymoon

by Dia_XD_X3



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Kissing, Love Confessions, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: Norika has finally decided to confess her feelings to a certain blue haired midfielder.





	Honey of The Honeymoon

Norika fidgeted on her spot while shyly peeking behind a wall that she pressed herself against. For a long time, she had her eyes on a certain teal haired teen from her team. A teen whose eyes shone like brilliant amethysts. A teen whose rosy lips looked so delicate and soft. A teen whose smile could light up the world.

His name was Hiura Kirina.

Norika never thought she would fall in love so quickly. Especially while she was still in a soccer club. And to fall for a boy who was so pure and gentle. Norika would flush badly each time Hiura would be near or when she would hear his voice out of blue.

Norika couldn't remember when exactly she fell for him, but knew that she fell really hard.

Every night, before going to bed, she would text her dear friend from Hakuren who would help her with love problems. Actually, her friend's love problems were much worse. You see, she didn't fall for one boy... But for TWO!!!

And those two were the legendary Fubuki brothers.

So, to put it in a nutshell, they always had something to talk about. Whether it was about boys or not... Norika could easily admit that the girl from Hokkaido was her best friend.

Nae: _So, have you told him?_

Norika: _Told him what?_

Nae: _*groans* So, you haven't told him..._

Norika: _TOLD HIM WHAT!?!?!?_

Nae: _That u luv him Noribaka!!!_

Norika: _Ugh, but I'm telling you!!! I have that feeling that he doesn't look at me the way I look at him..._

Nae: _Then it's time you find out!!! Norika-chan, you'll never be able to move forward if you stay on only one boy!!!_

Norika: _(smirks) Says the one who has a crush on two brothers~_

Nae: _(whines) Noooooriiiiikaaaaaaa!!! You baaaaakaaaaa!!!_

Norika: _Awie~ I love u too_

Nae: _Ugh, just tell him already!!! What's the worst thing that can happen!?_

Norika: _Hmm, he would stop talking to me?_

Nae:_ ..._

Norika:_ ?_

Nae:_ Well, it's not like you two talk much either way..._

Norika: _Fine, I will confess... But only because of you, Bakae..._

Nae: _Yay!!! Also, I want a video proof!_

Norika: _Alright..._

Nae: _Okay, gotta go right now, but I'll try to see the video as soon as possible! See ya!_

Norika: _See ya!_

With that Norika stole another glance to make sure that Hiura was alone before shyly approaching to him. Hiura smiled at her and waved in a friendly manner.

"Hey Norika" Norika immediately flushed while waving back.

"Hi Hiura-kun, I have to tell you something" Hiura stared curiously back which she took as a sign to continue "I've been meaning to tell you this for a while know. I... I love you, Hiura-kun"

'Fudge, I forgot to film this!' Norika thought to herself.

"Norika, I love you too" she couldn't believe what she was hearing, Hiura actually loved her back. Norika smiled before wrapping her hands around Hiura's neck and kissing him on lips. The kiss was short, but it was enough to prove their love towards each other.

"I'm so glad that the championship is over" Hiura smiled "Because if it wasn't I couldn't ask for a vacation"

"Are you saying that-"

"Would you like to go on a honeymoon, my dear honey?"

"OH MY GOD, YES!!!" Norika cried before kissing him one more time as they headed towards their coaches room where they would ask him for a free week. The coach agreed and let them go on which they replied with big 'thank you' and went to pack themselves not wanting to waste any more time.

The bus was leaving in thirty minutes and they decided to head towards the bus station immediately so they could catch it on time. They managed to enter the bus just few minutes before it was going to set off. The two smiled at each other in a relieved manner before entangling their fingers and spending the rest of the way in silence.

Finally, they have arrived at their destination. Norika immediately let out a shocked gasp and squeezed Hiura's hand while squealing.

"This place is so beautiful!!!"

"Isn't it?" Hiura chuckled playfully "I already know a great hotel by the sea. We should immediately get going before it runs out of rooms" Norika nodded as they started to head towards the hotel. After checking in, they headed into their room where they've left their stuff.

"Isn't this room beautiful?" Norika smiled before flopping on the bed in the middle of the room and sighing. Hiura scoffed before climbing on top of her and kissing her softly.

"Are you hungry? Wanna go grab some lunch?" Norika nodded on which Hiura chuckled.

"Luckily, I know a great place with really cheap food, but it's much better than any other place around here" with that Hiura stood up and helped her on her feet before they headed into a restaurant that was across of the hotel.

After coming there, they forget to order their food because of how much they were lost in their talk. The waiters just sweatdropped with a smile. They didn't have a newborn couple as costumers in a while. It was kind of nice.

In the end, they didn't order a thing, but it made all people inside of the restaurant internally squealing.

"I'm so tired" Hiura groaned getting under the covers.

"Why am I not surprised?" Norika teased before laying next to him and kissing his forehead "My blueberry jam"

Hiura only chuckled in response before mumbling into her ear.

"My honey~"

He kissed her one more time before drifting off. Norika smiled to herself before pulling out her phone with a big blushing face.

Norika:_ NAAAEEEE!!!_

Nae: _Please calm down, I can hear your squealing soul all the way to Hokkaido >~<_

Norika: _I CONFESSED!!!_

Nae: _And he said 'Norika, I love you too' X3_

Norika: _Yeah, how did you know?_

Nae: _Asuto sent me the video XD_

Norika: _I'M SOOOO GONNA STRANGLE THAT LITTLE BEAN!!!_

Nae: _^ ^' Should I be worried?_

Norika: _Oooh, yes._

Nae: _Oh well, better if I leave this planet before you detonate_

Norika: _Don't worry. I'll send you a rocket ship_

Nae: _WHAT ABOUT MY BABIES!?!?!? I CAN'T LEAVE WITHOUT THEM!!!_

Norika:_ It will have enough space for twins inside XD_

Nae: _Oh thank GOD!!!_

Norika: _Anyways, I feel so sleepy. It's been a really long day..._

Nae: _I understand Noribaka, goodnight!!!_

Norika: _Goodnight to you too, Bakae~_

With that, Norika laid her phone on the nightstand beside her bed and turned around to face Hiura. She smiled before pecking his lips and falling asleep dreaming about a certain blue haired boy on a royal horse...


End file.
